


Do You Even Know?

by juggernaught



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Nalu Love Fest, Romance, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggernaught/pseuds/juggernaught
Summary: Lucy's morning routine was fairly mundane: wake up, brush her teeth and hair, shower, feed her dragon, and go to school for an enriching day of learning. Well, in her defense, she DID say "fairly."





	

**Author's Note:**

> First actual Humor story!

Lucy's morning routine was fairly mundane: wake up, brush her teeth and hair, shower, feed her dragon, and go to school for an enriching day of learning.

Well, in her defense, she DID say "fairly." For how many nearly-legal girls had their own pink-haired, pink-scaled dragons prowling their apartments, snacking on hot-dogs and watching morning television? She hoped there were more, because hers was driving her completely insane.

His name was Natsu and he was, as she'd said, a dragon, but he looked more human than so. He had the figure and build of a young professional fighter, but the scales, slit-pupils, and canines of a reptile. His tanned skin was occasionally marred with scales and he had a long tail that she, eleven times out of ten, tripped over in the morning, which he pretended not to laugh at. Similarly, he had the language capacity of a reptile, able to hiss, growl, and adjust his breath in sighs and groans, but for all of the six months that they'd live together, he neither spoke nor showed capability to. It didn't matter, however; he was still comfortably intelligent with expressing himself, mostly with an odd lopsided grin that was so endearing she always forgot he was something other than human.

Where did he come from? She didn't know. One day upon returning from college, she screamed her brains out when seeing him draped across her couch like a blanket and shedding scales everywhere. Thankfully it was fairly early in the afternoon and her neighbors were at work, otherwise the situation could have dramatically worsened. After a few moments of terrifying eye contact, she realized he was not, in fact, glaring at her, but simply giving her a curious once-over. She had tiptoed over and heard him yawn, his sharp teeth nearly driving her away again before he gave a quiet whine. She swallowed all of her fears and found that upon inspection, he was sick, hence his wild shedding. For two weeks afterwards she nursed him back to health, a trying time which required a lot of turtle and mouse (?) soup, cheesy anime (well, except Re:Zero, that was just freaking amazing), and one-sided conversations. Not to say he didn't try his best to reply, but there wasn't much that he, a dragon, could relate to. That day she also purchased a collar with a golden name tag for him, not that he could ever leave her apartment to get lost, but because he saw it in a commercial and begged her for it. She chose the name "Natsu" because one of his favorite anime was Rave Master, and he always emitted a great heat like the summer sun, both physically and emotionally with his bright, childish grin...

And so, her pet dragon turned into a pet dragon housemate.

Still, there were drawbacks. She woke up some mornings to clawed fabric, shattered vases, and one heart-attack where he curiously drew a pair of her polka-dot panties over her head and stuck the tail end of an unused tampon in his mouth. She couldn't dragon-proof her apartment, so she tried hard at training him. He already came knowing how to use a toilet, thank GOODNESS, but eating without his hands, basic manners, a lot of things were unknown to him. She tried more than once to find out where he was from, but he always tilted his head and gave her such a baffled expression she dropped it afterwards.

It wasn't that important anyways. Natsu was her dragon, and it didn't matter where he came from as long as they stayed together.

...She didn't mean romantically, not in the slightest.

Not even with how handsome he looked, or how hard and sculpted his body was, or how sexy his eyes looked when he focused on her and just her...

She always slapped her cheeks and reminded herself, _He's not human, he's a dragon! He doesn't even understand things like love..._ Not that her heart ever understood.

She found her apartment curiously silent one day after a long Trig class. Exhausted physically and mentally, she was braced for some sort of chaos upon unlocking her door; instead, she was met with the soft hum of the television and darkness. The light of some cheesy rom-com was the only thing brightening the room at eight-o'-clock P.M., and with it she could see Natsu's form, bleached to simply greys and blues, sprawled on the couch with a smaller, fuzzier form on his chest. "...Is that a cat?" Lucy asked, pointing. Natsu seemed slightly surprised to see her, which she knew was bull right away: he could smell her chewing gum from the downstairs parking lot, his nose was so good, and that wasn't even TOUCHING upon his hearing.

"...Mm," he finally said in agreement, locking eyes with her. She sighed softly and opened her mouth as she went for the light switch, starting to berate him for all the trouble a cat would cause on TOP of what trouble he caused, when he gave a loud protest, sitting up so quickly the little kitty jumped to the carpet, disgruntled.

"H-Huh? You don't want them on?" she stuttered. Natsu shook his head vehemently and swung his bare feet to the ground. He wore only shorts, because shirts were often ripped to tatters from his scales, and even the shorts were nastily torn to accommodate for his tail, which was oddly limp at his side. The kitty slunk over and purred as he rubbed against her heels through her strappy black sandals, and she decided that he wasn't TOO bad. "Wait, is he blue?" she asked, picking him up. He was so small he fit neatly in her two hands, and she had small hands.

"Mm," Natsu repeated, getting to his feet. He closed the distance between them in three easy strides until he was a breath away from her. Lucy's every muscle stilled, the cat crawling from her arms to Natsu's shoulder, rubbing his head against his rough neck. She remembered feeling those scales only one time before, when she had to force him to take baths. They were coarse like sandpaper, but she was suspicious that he could change their durability. Her suspicions were confirmed when, upon resting his calloused hand on her left cheek, they felt more like a woven blanket.

"N-N-Natsu? What are you d-doing?" she stammered, eyes flicking madly around the room as a blush crept across her cheeks. She locked onto the television and saw the promo for the next episode of... _Blue Pegasus!?_ The show about those three guys that flirted with anyone!? That was why he was acting so...so... "Natsu, please, you don't understand what y-you're doing..."

"Ruu..." he murmured, his eyelids falling halfway but still doing nothing to dim that scorching gaze. "Ruu...shiiii..." It was crude, but he said it: he said her name. His first real word since they'd met.

"Natsu—"

Lucy didn't get anything out past that, because Natsu tactlessly shoved his lips against hers.

Her first reaction was to push him away, which she began by splaying her hands over his hard pecs, but he could overpower her in his sleep and she did nothing to force him back. Although his lips were clumsy, grasping at hers and doing a lot of odd licking and sucking, he quickly found a pace that had her melt against the door. He switched his hand to just above her shoulder, the next one on one of her jean-clad hips and clenching so tightly his claws tore through the fabric, but she couldn't care through the sheer fire coursing through his mouth into hers. She grasped his shoulders tightly as he pulled away, wanting his smoky lips to return, and they did: against her bare collarbone. She mewled and groaned as he gently bit her skin, quickly remedying whatever sting with his tongue, doing a slow circuit until he returned to her kiss-swollen lips, this time soft and easily. He pulled away a second later, an odd expression on his face that quickly morphed into a wild grin.

"Ah ah?" he asked, pointing at himself. _Did I do good?_

Lucy's response? She kissed him until he couldn't even breathe again.

Lucy's morning routine was fairly mundane the next day: wake up, brush her teeth and hair, shower, feed her dragon, get kissed senselessly until she couldn't see straight anymore, and go to school for a day of learning hindered by thoughts of said dragon's smoky lips.


End file.
